criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
From Paris With Hate
From Paris With Hate is the thirty-fifth case in Starlight Shores and the fifth case situated in the Hidden Falls district. Plot Previously, Jackson Franco told the team that a body had been found by the waterfall. After arriving at the scene, Isaac and the player found the body of Annette Feraud, stabbed in the neck and heart. Malcolm told the player that Annette was killed by a stab wound to the neck before her killer stabbed her in the chest, he also told them that judging from the victim's wounds, the killer was left-handed. The team were able to interrogate wealthy aristocrat Percival Osborne, the victim's husband Henri Feraud and childhood friend of the victim Gary Herriot. At the end of the chapter, Alice told the player, while they were reviewing the facts of the case, that she had hacked into Annette's personal computer and had found death threats sent to her. After searching her study, the team were able to discover that the killer has read Les Misérables, and interrogated stage performer Klaus the Magnificent and burglar Tristan Parade. During the course of the case, multiple possible motives were discovered: in a shocking turn of events, Tristan was discovered to be Annette's illegitimate child and was angry at her for leaving him and that Annette was divorcing Henri because of his infidelity. Annette had also wrote a scathing review of Klaus the Magnificent performances, costing him his job and Annette also wanted to close down the charity Percival set up with Esteban Valentino. She had also decided to distance herself from her childhood friend Gary after he was diagnosed with schizophrenia. They eventually incriminated Tristan for Annette's murder. Initially denying involvement, Tristan admitted after being confronted with the large amount of evidence. Tristan explained that he wasn't actually Annette's son but had in fact met Annette's son earlier and decided to lie to her in hopes she would take him in and he could have access to all her wealth. Although, Annette had run a DNA test secretly and confronted him. Tristan panicked and grabbed the paper weight and knocked her out. Believing he had killed her, he took her to the waterfall to dispose of her body only for her to wake up so he stabbed her in the neck and then the chest to finish the job, then running away until her body was discovered four days later by Jackson. Alexander Donovan decided to sentence Tristan to 50 years in prison for identity theft and the gruesome murder of Annette. During the AI, Isaac and the player went to confront Tristan about the Marionette as Annette's blood was on a letter that the Marionette had wrote. Tristan explained that a day after killing Annette, he received a message from the Marionette saying that they knew he killed Annette and would reveal it to everyone unless Tristan wrote a letter and covered it in Annette's blood. Tristan did as he was instructed, but directed the player and Isaac back to the waterfall as the Marionette must have seen him kill Annette. After searching the waterfall one more time, Isaac and the player found a small silver coin with a puppet engraved into it. Adam Russ told them that he believed the Marionette sent the medallions out to their victims as a way of choosing who to kill next. Alice also needed the player's help urgently as she had received a phone call from the Marionette. She explained that the voice was heavily altered, but the mysterious person spoke about how they got Davy Peel to kill Stephen Bleecher and spoke about information only the police and the Marionette would know. She also said that she heard something in the background noise of the call which she though was a river. Deciding that the call was probably made from Annette's riverside house, Isaac and the player travelled here, only to find a small present box with a voice recorder inside. Alice analysed the voice recorder and was able to discover that it was recorded at the World Theatre, where Dana was having an early wedding celebration. At the end of the case, Andrew told the team to get to the World Theatre immediately and catch the Marionette. Summary Victim *'Annette Feraud' (stabbed to death by the waterfall) Murder Weapon *'Eifel Tower Statuette' Killer *'Tristan Parade' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is left-handed. *The suspect eats meatloaf. *The suspect has read Les Misérables. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect has brown eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats meatloaf. *The suspect has read Les Misérables. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect has brown eyes. *The suspect wears a button. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has read Les Misérables. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect wears a button. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is left-handed. *The suspect eats meatloaf. *The suspect has read Les Misérables. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect wears a button. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is left-handed. *The suspect eats meatloaf. *The suspect has read Les Misérables. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect has brown eyes. *The suspect wears a button. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is left-handed. *The killer eats meatloaf. *The killer has read Les Misérables. *The killer wears a button. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Waterfall. (Clues: Victim's Body, Rock Pile, Fountain Pen) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is left-handed) *Examine Rock Pile. (Result: Eifel Tower Statuette) *Analyse Eifel Tower Statuette. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats meatloaf) *Examine Fountain Pen. (New Suspect: Percival Osborne) *Ask Percival why his pen was so close to the body. (New Crime Scene Riverside Home) *Investigate Riverside Home. (Clues: Purse, Teddy Bear) *Examine Purse. (Result: Keys) *Examine Keys. (New Suspect: Henri Feraud) *Tell Henri about his wife's death. *Examine Teddy Bear. (New Suspect: Gary Herriot) *Ask Gary about his relationship with the victim. *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Study. (Clues: Laptop, Torn Paper, Smashed Device) *Examine Laptop. (Result: Unlocked Laptop) *Analyse Unlocked Laptop. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read Les Misérables) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Flyer) *Examine Flyer. (New Suspect: Klaus the Magnificent) *Ask Klaus if he knew the victim. (Profile: The suspect is left-handed) *Examine Smashed Device. (Result: Webcam) *Analyse Webcam. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Tristan Parade) *Confront Tristan for breaking into the victim's house. (Profile: The suspect eats meatloaf) *Investigate River. (Clues: Algae, Medicine Bottle) *Examine Algae. (Result: Divorce Paper) *Confront Henri about his divorce to Annette. (Profile: Henri eats meatloaf) *Examine Medicine Bottle. (Result: Gary's Pills) *Ask Gary about the pills. *Go to Chapter 3! (no stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Bookcase. (Clues: Torn Parchment, Locked Safe, Clown Mask) *Examine Torn Parchment. (Result: Family Tree) *Confront Tristan about being the victim's son. (Profile: The suspect is left-handed and has read Les Misérables) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Unlocked Safe) *Examine Unlocked Safe. (Result: critical Review) *Confront Percival about Annette wanting to shut down his charity. (Profile: The suspect is left-handed, has read Les Misérables and eats meatloaf, Gary has read Les Misérables) *Examine Clown Mask. (Result: Angry Message) *Ask Klaus why he was angry at Annette. (Profile: (Profile: The suspect has read Les Misérables and eats meatloaf) *Investigate Old Hut. (Clues: Paper Weight, Shrubbery) *Examine Paper Weight. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyse Blood Sample. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Examine Shrubbery. (Result: Button) *Analyse Button. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a button) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Great Game (5/9)! (no stars) The Great Game (5/9) *Ask Tristan about the Marionette. (Reward: Eifel Tower Pin) *Investigate Waterfall. (Clue: Crate) *Examine Crate. (Result: Silver Pieces) *Examine Silver Pieces. (Result: Medallion) *Analyse Medallion. (06:00:00) *See what Alice needs. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Riverside Home. (Clue: Mud Pile) *Examine Mud Pile. (Result: Present) *Examine Present. (Result: Voice Recorder) *Analyse Voice Recorder. (05:00:00) *Tell Andrew about the Marionette. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (one star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Hidden Falls Category:Starlight Shores